


What He Needs is Revenge

by damnmysterytome



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Implied poly relationship, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, Poly Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4913347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five days passed and Rick still wasn’t talking. He wasn’t eating, either. He was barely moving. Carl and Carol made sure to keep Judith away from Rick, neither of them wanted her to see her father like that. Carol stopped bringing Rick meals, they couldn't afford waste anymore food. She didn't like leaving Rick alone, Carol was worried about what Rick might to do to himself. But she didn't have a choice, she had a family to take care of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What He Needs is Revenge

It had been days since a maniac with a barbed wire baseball bat had run through the little community that they’d founded and the group was still reeling from what had happened. Several of their group had died, people they’d met along the several years they’d been building their community and one who had been there from the start - Daryl Dixon. Daryl’s death had been the worst, Carol and Rick had been forced to watch their partner be bludgeoned to death. Carol could still hear Daryl’s screams, hear the sound of the bat against his head, she could still feel Rick’s body shaking as he screamed, hear her own screams. Her voice was still hoarse from the screaming and the crying.

The man had left once he’d killed Daryl, leaving a bloody path of death and destruction behind him. The group was still struggling with the aftermath, Carol had spent the first few days crying, Glenn was fueled with a rage barely contained, Rick had completely shut down. Carl had taken over leadership while Rick and Carol were out of commission. Despite still being half everyone's age, he was a good leader and everyone took his orders and listened. Judith was far too young to understand what happened, all that she knew was that Daryl was gone.

Days passed and Glenn’s rage was being put to good use; he, Abraham and Tyreese were trying to formulate a plan in case the man came back. Carol had stopped crying and was trying to put back the pieces in her family and in her relationship with Rick. But Rick was still shut down. For years, Daryl and Carol (and his two kids) had been everything to him. To have one of them ripped away from him, he became the scatter brained man he was when he lost Lori. But who could really blame him?

Five days passed and Rick still wasn’t talking. He wasn’t eating, either. He was barely moving. Carl and Carol made sure to keep Judith away from Rick, neither of them wanted her to see her father like that. Carol stopped bringing Rick meals, they couldn't afford waste anymore food. She didn't like leaving Rick alone, Carol was worried about what Rick might to do to himself. But she didn't have a choice, she had a family to take care of.

The fifth day was halfway through when Carol decided it was time to check on him, she hadn't done it since that morning. When she entered their bedroom and saw that he wasn't in bed,stomach jumped into her throat. “Rick!?” She called out, panic raising in her voice.

A few seconds passed and the door to the bathroom opened, revealing a washed Rick Grimes. “Hi.' He spoke for the first time in five days, his voice cracking from lack of use. Carol choked and took two steps over to Rick, tossing her arms around his shoulders. She buried her head in his neck and sighed heavily.

Ricks arms came around Carol and he sighed heavily, feeling an intense amount of guilt for leaving Carol to deal with Daryl's brutal death. He brought a hand to cup the back of her head, turning his head to slightly kiss her forehead.

“I'm sorry.” Rick spoke as Carol pulled away. “I left you all to deal with this, just like I did with...”

Carol interrupted him by pressing her lips into his briefly. “All that matters is that you're here with us now.” She said once she pulled away, lifting a hand to his face to gently cradle his cheek. “Are you with us?” She asked.

Rick nodded. “Yeah, I am.”

“Good. Because we need you. I need you.” Carol said, not trying to guilt trip him. She just needed him to know that he was still needed.

Rick still felt lost knowing that Daryl would never be there to make them laugh or get on their case for being too loud. Waking up without Daryl on the other side of Carol was going to take some getting used to. “What are we going to do?” Rick asked. His voice was so pained and vulnerable, Carol felt her heart breaking even more.

“Exactly what Daryl would want us to do.” Carol said, taking a deep breath. 'We're gonna up the pieces, keep our family together, find the asshole that killed Daryl, and make him pay.”

Rick's lips turned up in a bit of a smile. Revenge was exactly what Rick Grimes needed.

 

 


End file.
